Ultimate Spiderman and Venom the series
Ultimate Spider-Man is confirmed to air in Fall 2011. It is rumored to be the renewed series of the Spectacular Spiderman. It will continue the series from where it was left off from Season 2. Venom will become Spiderman's partner in crime fighting. Characters Main cast *Spider-Man/Peter Parker - Josh Keaton *Venom/Eddie Brock - *Gwen Stacy *Harry Osborn *J. Jonah Jameson Episodes Season 1 After we left off from the first series on The Spectacular Spider-Man #Prey and Predator: Peter Parker feels more Depressed after Gwen went with Harry after Norman's death. J. Jonah Jameson figuers out a way to defeat Spider-Man he and Miles Warren turned Mac Gargan into Scorpion! Spidy was swing until Scorpion ambushed him. he asked "Gargan.. What happend to you" "oh not much. I Got Superpowers and a want a little pay back!" then he started to attack. when he defeated Spider-Man, he suddinly realizes that he cant take off the suit then starts to find Dr. Warren but he tells him "Mr. Gargan i not to blam for this. It's Mr. Jameson he made you likes this" then he got realy mad and went to the Bugle. Peter survived his encounter with his new supervillain and starts to get Liz to be his boyfriend again. at the Bugle, Jonah heard that Spider-Man is still all right and Scorpion disapeard then Crash Scorpion came in "Where is he?! Where's that back stabbing Jonah Jameson?!" he rans at him then pushed him against the wall with his tail."Grunted Gargan! What is the meaning of this..." "Shut your fat mouth Jameson! You ruined my life thats why! thanks to you, I can't take off this suit because of you! This is all your Fuaaaaaaaalt!!!" Ned walked up to him "hey, pal, what are you..." "Shut up! threws him threw through the glass and across the room" everyone gasped then Scorpion took Jonah away then along the way he kidnapped Liz!. Peter came in right now when he saw the place wrecked and Ned was badly hurt with a breaken leg and back "What happend?" Foswell tells "Pete! Glad your here! Some wacko in a scorpion costume took Jonah!" he went to find him the police heard that Gargan is at then train yard. he got there buy no Scorpion until Spidy saw Liz tied to the train tracks! Scorpionss trying to get him off his trail for a little distraction after saving Liz he reveals himself to her and apologizes for all the bad things he did for her. he had a resposiblity to protect people she understands "Alright Liz. where's Jonah?" "ahh Yes along the way Scrpion said he is going to throw him off the highest building in the city" spiderman knew just the right building "I got it1 Stay here and tell the Police where Scorpy is" petey! be carefule" George Stacy knows were Scorpion is too at the Empire State Building. Scorpion is almost to the top while carrying Jonah wrapped in his tail " Ah New york love the veiw Jameson cause it's last you'll ever see it!" then he sticks his tail from the rail to drop J. Jonah Jameson. "(Screamed) Please Gargan can't we talk abou this?!" "No! you destroied my life! now going to end yours!" then he dropped him he though hes was going to die until Spider-man saved him gave him to George Stacy at a window then Scorpion upset that Spider-Man took away his Vengence then stdarted to fight. They both where Falling to the ground Spider-Man grabed a flag pole while Scorpion had nothing to grab then he fell on a Taxicab Spider-Man went "Oh! Well thats gunna hur.".Everyone cheerd him then Scorpion ran behind him but Spider-m,an punched back and hammertose him at the wall. After Scorpion's defeat, for once in J.J's life, he actuallly thanked Spider-Man the he went check on Liz Allen She will keep Peter's secret. Meanwhile a ravencroft Eddie Brock became a roommate with Cletus Kasady then the Symbiote came to Eddie and Venom is back once again and left to get revenge he left a piece of symbiote in his cell with Kasady (next Episode might be the birth of Carnage) Also a Rykers Rhino and Sandman told Scorpion that it take to get used to the suit then Scorpion became a friend to them. #Choices: Venom is back to threatening Peter to give him a choice: give up being Spider-Man of suffer. He accepts his deal besides, all the bad guys are in jail until Peter notice somethings not right venom thought he is joking but Pete's seriouse he tells him search the whole City for criminals and went to school then he met Kitty pryde and she told him about the X-men. meanwhile Cletus discovers the symbiote Venom left behind while fusing with himself. It turned red then felt stronger, and Smarter. he can project a web-like substance from any part of his body including the formation of a variety of weapons, he states "Excellent! for now on we'er deadly to Spider-man and Venom! We're Carnage!! Crazy." then he Escapes while kidnapping Dr. Ashley Kafka on the way out. He sneaked into the Prison and go inside the control room to press the emergancy release button to release Rhino, Sandman and every criminal that Spider-man put away "Go boys! steal ever thing you do. wreak havok and Destroy Spider-Man!" Peter becomes Spider-man now that the Criminals are on the loose. #Rivalry: after Gwen, Liz, Harry, Mary Jane and Flash were kidnapped by Sandman, Rhino, and Scorpion. Spider-Man knows it's a trap must ask Venom for help and end thier rivalryonce and for all. tthe fought through th city then went it ended, He and brock were within Spidey's own mind inside Ben Parker was trying to reasoning with Eddie then by that moment. Eddie finaly understands that with great power, also comes great responsability and he forgives Peter for things he has done to him. then spider-man went to save his friends be fore he left he told Venom to think about. along the way he bumpted into Mark Allan "Mark what are you.. oh thats right all the bad guy are out jail so, what are you doing here?" "I want to help save my sister al i want is one more chance of forgivness" peter knows how Mark feels but he knows were their friends are at the junkyard then they both left. at the junkyard Sandman, Rhino, and Scorpion are waiting for Spider-man to show up Flash and the othe were in a metal cage then he asked them "Let us go! you creeps" Rhino "Shut up! there nothing you and your pals can do anything about it." Liz told them "You'll never get away with this! Spider-Man will come and kick your butts!" Scorpion told her "Not this time! you see, me and my new friends have planed this when we broke out." Sandman "Ah, how long did we plan this again?" "well it... we were planning this when broke out!" Harry walked to then "Hey, listen all we know is that Spidy will save us and...threw a rock at him" harry was out cold then Sider-Man and Multenman arrived "Hey, didnt your mom told you not to throw rocks a people?" Mark "Let my sister go!" Liz sees him "Mark?" then the villains attacked them. then Rhino holding Multenman, Sandman was holding Spider-man so Scorpion can impale him with his tail before he does he asks Spider-Man "Webhead you meddled in my revenge on Jonah, and your the worst person i'v e ever met! So say good by hero!gasped] Multenman went "Noo!" Scorpion smiled and ready to to it until a mirical happend Venom swing to the rescue and grabbed Scorpion's tail and threw him into an old truck. Rhion asks "Who the heck the new Creep?!" venom says to them "We're Venom and leave Spider-Man alone!" Rhino charged at him then Venom grabbed his horn and threw him at Sandman then he lends Spider-Man his hand then they began to fight the bad guys while Multenman frees the others "Alright, Venom let take thes guys down!' "I was hoping you might say that." then Spidy fought Sandman "Ah! Will you hold still!" "no i don't feel like. alright i'll stay still. go on... im right here" when he began to punch him Spider-Man moved when a water tank bursts allowing Sandman turned to mud for a while. Venom was attacking Rhino then threw him into a garbage crusher but it didn't work he got mad the Venom grabbed Scorpion's tail and threw him at Spider-man by letting him kick Gargan's face and defeating him and Rhino until Sandman created a sandstorm then The Villains disapeard. After that Spider #Past vs Future: After Spiderman and Venom made their differences, they face off against Carnage and rescue Capt. Stacy #A New Alliance: #Gangstrike: #Enemy Grounds: #H2O: #Trechary: #Night of the Wolf: #Birds of Prey: #Apoligize: #Last Flight: Category:Fan Fiction